Children Of The Old
by xxTunstall Chickxx
Summary: 7 stones. A magical journey to find them, the world as they know it is about to disappear, Trey of Masbolle, Cadence of Malorie's Peak, a band of friends stronger than blood. They are the children of old heroes, it's their turn to make history. Love. War.
1. Prologue: What Is Time?

_**Dedicated to:**_

**_Fallen by ConfusedKnight_: This story is different than anything you will ever read. It is an amazing piece of writing, nobody can deny it. It has struck readers from every corner of the world, and I owe a lot to the inspiration this has brought me. To be a better writer. To make something of my work, or, try to. And for the wish that maybe one day, a story of mine strikes another soul, speaks to it in the way Fallen has to me.**_**  
**_

**_TamoraPierceJunior_: A reviewer who has stayed by me the entire time, a reviewer I owe a lot to. A reviewer, a reader, who is now writing this with me. As I have promised, if I ever write a book it will have a dedication to you in the front, in the mean time, I hope this fanfiction is enough. Never stop reading, never stop writing. Live. Laugh. Smile.**_**  
**_

_**To Kate of Carlay: **_**I owe a lot to your story, and to your wonderful personality. Brightens on a dark day. Thank you.**_**  
**_

_**And of course, this is to my reviewers, for all my stories, I owe you all a lot. Never stop reading.  
**_

_** Here is the story!**_

* * *

_IMPORTANT: Seven magical stones and a journey through Tortall to find them. Their world is on the brink of disaster as war breaks out once more. The stones are hidden and locked away, their time is limited, follow the journey of the children of our favorite heroes as they learn to fight, hate and to love. As they learn to bond and to share and are forced into the unknown without a clue. They are forced to watch friends die and family disappear, are they strong enough to face the enemy of the shadows? Can they make it back in time to save Tortall? And everything else for that matter?_

* * *

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

This story is new to me, it is something I have waited many years to write. It is not your average story, it is not your average tale. My father always told me that to write one has to able to read. I never understood it, until now. I have a story, a tale to tell. I am here to tell it, because I am ready. I have read, and read, and read, all my life. And now, when I start putting things onto paper, I realize, my father was right. I learned to read, and really read, and now, that has taught me how to write. So, this is my story, that of my sister and family and friends. This is the recording of my life, straight from the beginning. My name is Trey of Masbolle, this is my story.

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

What is time?

Little moments, passing quickly.

Big events that take a lifetime to pass.

Keladry of Mindelan's daughter stared forwards, lost in thoughts.

She stood beside her father, Domitan or Masbolle, sergeant of the King's Own.

She stared forwards, hardly blinking.

Because within a blink a moment can pass. And within a moment, so can a life.

Catherine of Masbolle stared forwards lost in her thoughts wondering the eternal question 'what is time?'

What is time made of?

Good things?

Bad things?

Attending balls?

The mornings she spent practicing the glaive with her mother?

Was it made of happiness?

Was it made of those little moments that pass ever so quickly?

Was time meant to be cherished?

Or was it meant to be feared?

And while time flies by,

Was it meant to be remembered?

Or forgotten?

Because time passes ever so fast.

Before you know it,

years have gone by.

And one day you wake up,

And time has passed, without your knowing.

So,

What is time? What does it mean?

Catherine stared forward, lost in her thoughts. Her father beside her, just as lost as she was.

He stared forward silently, contemplating the moments that passed, never failing to surprise him with the amount of time that passed him by.

His little girl had grown up, his little boy too. They were both at the age to try for knighthood.

Kel was proud, they both were.

'What was time'? Domitan of Masbolle asked himself. Was it those little kisses in public?

Or was it those kisses of burning passion shared behind closed tent flaps?

Was it those moments of dancing in dressed up clothes, or was it those moments, sweaty and dirty, spent mucking out in trenches?

Or was time simply all these things put together?

I, Trey of Masbolle stared forward like the rest of his family. My father stared forward, my sister stared forward and my mother stared forward.

We stood before the doors that Keladry of Mindelan had once stood behind and we contemplated.

We thought about the little things, the big things. We thought about who they were and how we _got_ to where we were.

We thought about the time it doors opened and we stepped, ever so slowly, forward. To start a new chapter to our lives,

A new chapter in the history of Tortall. A new generation, A new time.

So what is time? What is it made of?

It's made of the feel of a sword in your hand, the feel of free combat with our parent's friends in the Own.

It's made of love, of joy, of happiness and of worry. It's made of human emotions and everyday events.

Time is made up of little iota's of feelings and places and people.

What is time?

The eternal question. A question nobody can answer.

Time is what we make it,

What we feel, what we touch, what we remember, what we try to forget.

Of battles and romance. Time, is nothing more, and nothing less, than time.

With a blink, time can pass. With the beat of a heart it's gone.

Our family stared forward, the second generation ready to embark upon a new journey.

Time would pass and moments will fly. No matter what life threw at us, we would be ready to catch it, just like our parents. Catherine and I are ready to start our training to become knights of the realm.

What is time?

Time is a teacher, the only teacher to claim its students.

The only thing that turns rocks to dust.

That breaks bonds and ruins friendships.

The door creaked open, it was time.

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

* * *

**Hope you like it, please, just give it a chance.**

**Review!**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**28/06/08**

**-**

**P.S. Trey: Three.  
**

**Catherine: Innocent, pure._  
_**


	2. Ch 1: Greeting Of The Queenscoves

_**Happy Canada Day! My second celebration of this holiday as a Canadian!**_

_**NOTE: Changed Margaret's name to Catherine in this chapter, Margaret just doesn't fit, I'll change it in the prologue later...**_

_**Dedicated to Fallen, by ConfusedKnight, who has made my concepts so much clearer.  
**_

_**To TamoraPierceJunior, I owe you, for your devotion, may you never stop reading. May you never stop writing.  
**_

_**To Kate of Carlay, Who has helped me more than she will ever admt to herself. Thank you.**_

_**To Lady Kale, who has brightened my aspects of life with her humor and sarcasm. And evil genius-ness.  
**_

_**And of course, this is to my reviewers, for all my stories. **_

_**Here you go:**_

* * *

--

_The door creaked open, it was time._

--

* * *

_IMPORTANT: This story officially has a decent plot. There are seven magical stones and a journey through all of Tamora Pierce's universe to find them. The world is on the brink of disaster as powerful water sorcerers wish to take over. The stones are hidden and locked away, their time is limited, follow the journey of the children of our favorite heroes as they learn to fight, hate and to love. As they learn to bond and to share and are forced into the unknown reality without a clue. They are forced to watch friends die and family disappear, are they strong enough to face the enemy of the shadows? Can they make it back in time to save Tortall? And everything else for that matter?..._

--

**_Chapter 1_**

**_by: Trey of Masbolle_**

-

Trevyan of Masbolle is my name. I keep this as a recording of my time and my adventures. It is not a journal, more of a book. I love to write, I have not told Catherine about this book I am writing, she will play a big role in it too. No, I have not told her nor will I ever, this is my secret. My best guarded secret. This is my book, and it has already started.

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

The first chapter, that is what I write now, it is the first chapter of my real life, here, at the palace. I have been here before, not very many times, only once truth tell. I marveled at the marble entrances and the beauty of it all. It's ombrophobous plants that littered the grand arches. The massive pilasters that served for decorations while the sturdy granite walls spiraled upwards and kept the building upright.

It was a colourful place but the walls themselves were eburnean in colour, the colours came from the tapestries that displayed fights and battles of the past. They spun tales of things hundreds of years ago and things more recent still. Mother's was hung somewhere in the western wing of the palace, she avoids it like the plague, she doesn't like the attention.

I can still remember the first day--

We passed by the Menagerie where the Kookaburra sang it's cry. It was not native of this land but had been caught and put into the cage, I saw Catherine turn the other way, she cared deeply for animals, my heart panged for her, we were really close.

My father, Domitan of Masbolle led the group talking with an old friend, they talked drivel, useless things, mother hardly listened, she had half an ear onto their conversation and the other half onto our uncle Neal's pejorative slander of the palace's doings.

Catherine was quiet and withdrawn as was I, we were walking straight towards our new fates. The man in charge of the pages, Padraig haMinch had been very clear about everything. We knew our rules and we knew our duties, that didn't make us any more scared. Mother, father, uncle and father's friend all stopped, they looked at us and smiled encouragingly.

Catherine and I looked at each other and gulped, this was it. We took our first steps into the page's corridor while the rest of our escort stayed into the other corridor. Their eyes wished us luck and we turned to stare at our new home.

There were other inhabitants of the hallway, they had all stopped and stared at us. I gulped and set my chin straight, I was not going to back down. I walked down the hall, Catherine at my heels.

I stopped at my door while my sister continued down to her's. We looked at each other and had smiled before pushing open our respective doors.

It was a plain circular room. There was a bed and a nice desk in a corner. There was a place to put my clothing and a privy to my left. I sighed contentedly, this would be an interesting five years. I was actually twelve. I had waited for my sister to start, she was two years my junior. I didn't mind, it had been my decision. I loved her and knew this was going to be hard on her, I wanted to be there all five page years, not just three.

I dropped my bags onto my bed and closed my door behind me to go find my sister**_._**

--

That day we also met some different people, people who we already new, people we had never seen before in our lives. People who would later become either friends or enemies.

Leaving the room there were people milling about, one face stood out clearest of all though...

..

"Jasson!" I ran towards my old time friend.

"Masbolle!" He braced forearms and he patted my back like the old friends which we were.

We were cousins, strange huh? He was my height, my age too, though he was a year into his training, he started at eleven. Surprisingly, the son of two famous commanders hasn't left his fief all that much... I visited Queenscove often with my sister, but other than that, we didn't really go anywhere. We know the Queenscove clan very well.

Catherine stood off to my side, she greeted Jasson as well but she burst into giggles, I asked her what for and then I saw Kim coming towards me, oh gods...

"Hello Kim." Kimiko of Queenscove was one out of two twins, the duo that was more dangerous than some men from Third Company, put together. Trouble makers to the bone.

"Hello Trey." She said warmly, she moved towards me arms wide, s if to hug me in greeting.

She placed her hands on my shoulders and unexpectedly shoved me back.

I tripped over something behind me and crashed to the floor.

I rubbed my sore head and saw Tavis stand up from his crouched position on the ground from behind me. He smacked fist with his twin, a move they made up when they were little to celebrate a job well done.

They burst out laughing. As I said, the dangerous duo.

I glared at Jasson and my sister who looked away innocently.

"Why didn't you tell me he was behind me?" I asked, slightly angry from hitting my head on the cold marble.

"Thought it was funnier to watch you fall." Jasson said, smirking.

"You do fall very well brother." Catherine supplied, I glared at her. She grinned back, gods those two!

"Cheer up Trey!" Kim said, actually hugging me, Tavis hugged me around the shoulders; "Yes, do cheer up Trey, besides, you do fall very well." I glared and he laughed into the air, what ever did I do to deserve them as year mates? Or in Tavis' case, roommates?

After the Scanran war, noble couples old and new decided there was need for more fighters and decided to... let's put it this way, there was a massive amount of new noble children, years later --now-- they were all this age, and there were many new pages than usual.

The palace was big but they were running out of space.

My parents said I could share a room and set it up that I would be sharing with Tavis and Catherine with Kim, I honestly felt bad for my sister, there was no telling what Kim would do when she was in the mood.

Jason led us around and showed us the places of the palace, we all prayed for a good sponsor, but Jasson was the only one who could actually sponsor being the one who had been at the palace for a year and being the only one who knew the way around. He had a duty to his siblings, he would sponsor one of them no doubt.

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

I already knew the three Queenscove siblings, but being somewhere new by yourselves brings you closer to your friends. This was the beginning of a deep friendship, a friendship that would go places. That first day, I had no clue just how many places that would actually turn out to be. They were not the only ones, they were just the first we met. There were more that joined our roving band of friends, people who saved our lives and people we saved in return, people that became more family than true family.

Many years and things and people passed since that day, yet it still shines clear as a beacon in my memory. Battles and hurt, comfort and love, all things that that day I didn't know the meaning of. We were so young, so innocent, so ignorant of everything that happened to us after.

But like a great story this one has a beginning, a middle and an end. And like any story, it must start from the beginning.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Hope you like it, please, just give it a chance.**_

_**Review!! But I won't force you to.**_

_**Keep Reading, **_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**1/07/08**_

-

**_P.S. Historical meanings of names:  
_**

**_Trey: Boy-Irish-Three._**

_**Catherine-**__**Girl**__**-Anglo-Saxon**__**-**__**Innocent**_

_**Trevyan derives from: Trevian-**__**Boy**__**-English**__**-**__**Fair town.  
**_

_**Jasson-Boy-**__**Greek-**__**Healer**_

_**Kimiko-Girl-Japanese-Child without equal**_

**_Tavis -Boy-English-Twin_**


	3. Ch 2: Life Is A Game Sometimes

_**Dedicated to Fallen, by ConfusedKnight, who has made my concepts so much clearer.  
**_

_**To TamoraPierceJunior, my most faithful reviewer and good friend on fanfiction, who motivates me to keep writing.  
**_

_**To Kate of Carlay, who I beta for, who unconsciously helps my spelling grammar and patience all the time... **_

_**To Lady Kale, the wise one. The one who I seek council to. My non-blood older sister, more faithful than most I've grown up with. Barely two months. Wow.  
**_

_**And of course, this is to my wonderful reviewers, for all my stories, you all inspire me. **_

_**Here you go:**_

* * *

--

_But like a great story this one has a beginning, a middle and an end. And like any story, it must start from the beginning._

--

* * *

_IMPORTANT: This story officially has a decent plot. There are seven magical stones and a journey through all of Tamora Pierce's universe to find them. The world is on the brink of disaster as powerful water sorcerers wish to take over. The stones are hidden and locked away, their time is limited, follow the journey of the children of our favorite heroes as they learn to fight, hate and to love. As they learn to bond and to share and are forced into the unknown reality without a clue. They are forced to watch friends die and family disappear, are they strong enough to face the enemy of the shadows? Can they make it back in time to save Tortall? And everything else for that matter?..._

-

**_Chapter 2_**

**_By: Trey of Masbolle_**

-

So we have reached our second chapter, of meetings and greetings and surprises with early rises. We meet new people both interesting and some which... aren't.  
So our story continues, I'll leave you to judge it by your own methods...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

_--The Night Before--_

I settled into my room quickly and went to get my sister from her room for the evening meal which would start soon. She stood in her entryway admiring her room, all belongings placed away, Kim's side surprisingly neat as well. I doubt that will last long.

"Home?" I asked knowing it would be for the next four years.

"Home." She confirmed with a smile. I offered her my arm with a grin and she curtsied mockingly taking it all the while.

Though ten my sister is a head and a half shorter than me. She will be tall with all chances, she smiles often and her laugh is contagious. She's stubborn and by no means fragile, no, that's not why I'm so protective of her. No, she's special, her hair is cut to just below her chin, a dark brown like my father's. Her nose is of average size and she has plump pink lips. Her eyes, ah, her eyes. The thing that make her different, the thing I love the most about her, the thing that makes her life so hard.

Her right eye, blue, her left, dark brown.

No-one is really sure how it happened, it's a pretty rare happening and it's made everyone in my family very protective of her.

We met up with Jasson, Kim and Tavis in the hallway, it was empty.

"Where've you been?! It will start soon, it's your first day and you try to be late?

"Jasson?" Kim asked.

"What?" He snapped

"Shut up." And he did.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

We stood before the mess hall doors, we were still in time.

"Ready? It's really not that bad."

Sure. Easy for him to say, he's been there before. We all nodded and turned to Catherine, she set her jaw forward and grinned wryly.  
Jasson placed a hand on the door and pushed it open, the heavy door swung forwards and silence reigned among the mass of boys. Kimiko and Catherine are the only girls so far after mother though I had heard that Lord Raoul's daughter would be joining later on. Though never meeting her in person I had heard she would be joining at eleven, this year.

-

Keeping heads bowed we retrieved both trays and food and followed Jasson to the farthest table on the right.

At the table sat four other booys of varrying ages.

A dirty-blond haired one smiled genuinely while another with black hair to his chin called as we neared:

"Queenscove, have you brought us some hathlings?" His voice was low and cheerful even if he could be called fourteen at most.

"Why yes Goldenlake, I have." So this was Lord Raoul's eldest (and only) son.

"Well what have you got?" His cheerfulness doubling.

"Two Queenscoves--" The entire table groaned unanimously. I snickered and Jasson hit me on the back of the head with a passing hand.

"--And two Masbolles" Jasson finished dryly.

"Two Masbolles huh?" The wiry dirty-blond asked speculating, "well, if you're anything like your father this year ought to be fun." I raised one eyebrow at him whilst sitting my tray down.

"Anthony, of Eldorne." He introduced himself with a mock-bow upon seeing my confused look.

"Aah." Was my only answer.

"And you are?..." Goldenlake asked.

Trevyan--Trey, of Masbolle."

"Jarret." I acknowledged and stored the name at the back of my mind.

"Kimiko." She pointed to her twin "and Tavis, the better, and riper, part of the Queenscove tree." The table laughed at her comment, Jasson merely scowled.

The other two boys at the table introduced themselves as Hassan of Cavall and Cole of Conté, the prince.

"So, who's the shadow?" Joked Jarret.

I realized he was talking about Catherine who was still staring face down at her plate.  
Hassan leaned across the table and put two fingers under her chin, lifting her face to his eye level. He studied her for a minute and said softly; "You have beautiful eyes."  
She smiled gently and a slight red tinge met her cheeks.

Cole's attention caught and he looked up from the table; "Yes, interesting. Very pretty."

Her blush deepened and I rolled my eyes internally. Kim's punch from my left collided with my bicep.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For thinking what you were thinking."

"Oh, sorry, forgot you could read minds." I argued back sarcastically. Another punch collided with the same spot.

"Ow!"

Jarret snickered; "yes, this year'll be fun."

-

The table's light banter cut into silence as the mess hall doors opened to Faleron of King's Reach, the training master. The man was tall and imposing. His features dark and as Kim assured me --handsome. Bah, I really am no good in that field. Mother assures me he is a just man, though not to be crossed. She told me he was the quiet type, didn't talk too much but as training master he could be quite loud an sever. I didn't doubt it either, I would try to stay on his good side. At least he approved of female pages, he did support my mother and he was her friend back in the day...

Mother had also mentioned he never really wanted to be training master, the job had been pushed on him because the old master had died in battle and he was the closest acceptable candidate in Corus.

Halfway through the prayer to Mithros and the Goddess the mess hall doors burst open with a loud 'bang!'. The training master stared disapprovingly at the figure still in the hall, shadowed by the darkness of the night.

Murmurs flew from each table, pages and squires alike betting on what the stranger wanted and on who it was. By the sie of the dark figure it could but be a tardy page.

"Goldenlake, tardiness is not only disapproved and frowned upon but also punished with work. Go to your table and make sure it doesn't happen again."

The figure stepped forward and bowed before scanning the mess. I signaled her with two fingers, she smiled gratefully and started making her way towards us. So this was Lord Raoul's daughter. Tall for her age like my sister she was barely a hand shorter than me. She had inherited her parents black hair but unlike her brother her eyes were a vibrant blue, were I not a Masbolle, and knew the monarchs well, I would believe her one of my family or one of theirs.

Kim moved down from me, thank Mithros for sparing me from unnecessary pain, and she sat to my leftin the space Kim had vacated.

"Hello sister dear." By now the training master had finished.  
She laughed lightly, the sound echoing at the table.

It was so infectious I couldn't help but smile.

"Too many siblings." Anthony stuck out his tongue in distaste. I think about seven of us kicked him under the table.

"Ow!"

We all shrugged smiling and tucked into our food. Silence reigned among the table; only silent chewing could be seen, occasionally punctured by someone sipping their drink.

A loud rumble boomed out, the other tables were too loud to notice. We looked around, the girl held her two hands to her stomach, a light blush on her cheeks, Jarret burst into laughter, joined quickly by the rest.

I grinned and tossed her an apple and half my bread roll. She smiled gratefully and bit into the apple with much appetite.

"Hungry Cady?" Jarret asked, eyes twinkling.

"Cady?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Short for Cadence." she explained between bites.

I nodded in apprehension.

-

I walked with Catherine back to her rooms. She changed as I was turned around, she then climbed into bed and I hit her fist with mine, a gesture we had since being kids.

"Everything'll be fine."

"I know." She answered with a smile.

I blew out her candles and retreated to my own rooms.

"Yes," I said to no-one, "everything will be great."

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

A loud bell awoke me from my slumber, I turned around with a snap and tumbled out of my bed and onto the floor. I tried to disentangle myself from my covers but found it near impossible.

The door burst open, huh, so I hadn't locked it.

My sister poked her head in, seeing my predicament she laughed and proceeded to shut the door and go back to her rooms, still laughing.

Scowling I unraveled myself and stood up, picking up my sheets and deposited them unceremoniously on my bed with distaste.

Tavis walked around with the face of someone who was not entirely awake yet, I'm not sure he even heard me fall.

I slipped on breeches and boots, I paused before slipping on my shirt. I had no abdominal muscles yet, training made muscles. The high intensity of Knight training would make it so muscles would come very, very soon. Then, we would have to discipline them.

However, until I had some nice muscles I'll be keeping my shirt on, no matter the heat.  
_**Wait**_. Is that -- are those-- they are! I grinned like Kyprioth whilst exiting my chambers, feeling a little older.

-

I stood at rest in front of my door, legs wide, hands clasped behind my back.

I looked to my right, my sister stood in the same position at hr door beside mine, Tavis opened the door and stood beside me. It was a while before Kim joined Catherine in front of their door.

-

The hallway ended in a cul-de-sac, we were the last on the left. The door in front of us opened and Cadence slipped out from behind it. She took our same position and smiled to us, we smiled back, or, I did.

Tavis leaned in from behind me: "we're cornered."

True, we were. Backed into the corner of the hallway with girls beside us and a girl in front.

"You're thinking of all the possibilities, aren't you?" My hand connected with the back of his head, Cadence's tinkling laugh floated over to us, almost musical.

We heard the distinct sound of boots on marble floors approaching us. The smiles disappeared and the laughter left the air, our faces hard, lips pressed tight, awaiting our sponsors.

A group of pages turned into the corridor and started to walk down it. They stopped halfway between the middle and the end (three quarters) where the doors to the new pages were.

Lord Faleron of King's Reach was a man that got straight to the point of things, he started by calling up the first page; Kadeem of Stone Mountain. The boys whispered to each other but one hand raised to the air.

"You, Terell of Groten, wish to sponsor Stone Mountain?"

"Our families are old friends milord."

"I know." The training master answered, raising an eyebrow in impatience. "Very well."

Kadeem went to stand beside Terell, I didn't like him though my thoughts might be biased, I _had _heard my mother's stories after all.

The next pages went to stand beside their new sponsors, it was our turn now. Milord looked pointedly at Kim as she stepped forward boldly.

"Kimiko of Queenscove." There was a collective groan and the training master smirked.

What happened next surprised me somewhat, Kim's sponsor turned out to be Jarret of Goldenlake himself. Good gods,l this can't turn out well.

She went to stand beside him and they left for breakfast, preferring to be surprised by the couples that arrived.

Catherine stepped forward, her head down, it was becoming a habit..

"Lift your head page, there's nothing to be afraid of." She lifted her head slowly and the pages started to whisper madly to each other, this threw her off, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

One of the conservatives smirked and said something to his friend, I saw a fragment of anger flit across her face. She cleared her throat.

"Catherine of Masbolle." Her tone dared others to argue.

A hand went into the air; Hassan's. He didn't talk much, he was quiet and reserved and a Cavall, it was strange that with his upbringing he would want to sponsor a girl. Then again, his mother _did _marry a commoner...

Surprised, Catherine went to him and they left.

"Cadence of Malorie's Peak." That's strange, she had been introduced as a Goldenlake before. But, then again, I suppose if her brother gets Goldenlake she gets Malorie's Peak.

I wonder who would offer himself since Jarret couldn't, my pondering was put to rest as she left with Anthony of Eldorn. It seemed the boys all wanted to stick up for one another's families.

Tavis was left with Jasson and I remained the last one left. Figures.

"Trevyan of Masbolle." No one spoke, no one moved.

"He needs a sponsor." I coloured slightly.

One hand found its way into the air. Whoever it was made his way through the crowd, people parted to let him pass. He finally emerged from the mass.

"You, prince Cole of Conté?" Asked the training master incredulously, much the same way I felt.

"Yes, milord." If Hassan was quiet and reserved, the prince was even more so.

"Very well." He turned around and made his way to the mess hall, pages in tow. We remained silent staring at each other. "Why?" Was all I could say.  
"Because I wanted to." He swept around and started striding down the corridor, that was the most I had ever heard him speak. I realized he wasn't about to turn back, I ran after him.

-

Walking into the mess hall I watched the table's jaws drop.  
"You sponsored?!" Anthony asked as soon as we reached the table. Cole merely shrugged. But me, I was angry, how could they have done that?  
"If he didn't, who would?" I asked, they had the decency to look ashamed, leaving me to the predators like that...

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

Life is a game sometimes, because no matter how fast you run, how well you hide, someone will always find you, catch you. Cats verse dogs, hide and seek, whatever the objective, by playing games you can either win.. or you can lose.

Funny thing about games, if they find you, catch you, for whatever reason, no matter how long you play, they always, always end.

And sometimes, well sometimes your wits aren't enough, ever.

But my life, our life, was a game we didn't want to play, a game we were thrust into without a say in the matter and we got to the point where we almost lost everything. Much too close.

It made us fight, but it brought us closer together like never before  
We lost some, we found some, but we battled the entire way.

But game over, was closer than we could ever imagine.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Wow, that was long!**_

_**Hope you like it, please, just give it a chance.**_

_**Review!! **_

_**Keep Reading, **_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**21/08/08**_

-

_**Cool facts:**_

_**The name Alanna means rock. Alanna was small, hard, unbeatable, and very hard to talk some sense to. So, the name Alanna being given to our lovable lady Knight, coincidence or planned?**_


	4. Ch 3: The Great Dreams

**Sorry for taking so long!! At least the chapters very lengthy...**

**_Dedicated to: Fallen by ConfusedKnight, Lady Kale, Kate of Carlay and TamoraPierceJunior._**

**_And again to TamoraPierceJunior: My wonderfully wonderful beta who I finally had the nerve to ask to actually be my beta. For putting up with the load of work I constantly pile on her... THANX!_**

**_P.S. TPJ, Kim's twin's name is Tavis, that's probably why._**

**_Any mistakes are her fault by the way... just kidding :P_**

**_Here you go:_**

--

_It made us fight, but it brought us closer together like never before  
We lost some, we found some, but we battled the entire way._

_But game over, was closer than we could ever imagine._

--

_IMPORTANT: This story officially has a decent plot. There are seven magical stones and a journey through all of Tamora Pierce's universe to find them. The world is on the brink of disaster as powerful water sorcerers wish to take over. The stones are hidden and locked away, their time is limited, follow the journey of the children of our favorite heroes as they learn to fight, hate and to love. As they learn to bond and to share and are forced into the unknown reality without a clue. They are forced to watch friends die and family disappear, are they strong enough to face the enemy of the shadows? Can they make it back in time to save Tortall? And everything else for that matter?..._

-

**_Chapter 3_**

**_By: Trey of Masbolle_**

-

Third chapter, it's hard for me to believe we are already here, and that you, my reader, are still reading.

Training: Sweat, pulled muscles, pain, exhaustion.

Training is all that and more, it also saved our lives. Though, if I could go back, I'd try to change my first day of training, but this book is my life, nothing than what really happened.

So here it is, the first day of knight training.

Unedited, uncut. Enjoy at my expense.

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

A bell made me choke on my oatmeal causing the table inhabitants to burst out laughing whilst getting up.

"Try not to die brother." I made a face.

"Thank you for the concern sister dear." She stuck her tongue out.

Chuckling, Hassan motioned for Catherine to follow him, they were the first to leave. Cole jerked his head in the direction of the door, I stood and we too left.

"Training in the morning. Afternoon, studies." Funny, I remembered my mother saying the opposite. Huh.

"Hand to hand first." I grimaced, I wasn't really awake enough to work hard, I sighed, knight training.

Most had been taught how to fall already, we were paired off right away. Splitting us by younger and older the training master and the Shang Tiger put us into pairs, wanting to separate siblings.

I found myself paired with Godfrey of Tirrsmont, a conservative. There were a few more here, I knew only a couple as children of some of the people that my mother had faced, some were new, fresh faces.

The usual 'block whilst the other strikes' régime started. I was blocking, I loved hand to hand so I had spent many hours with mother practicing, I was better than most. Definitely better than Godfrey.

Low, middle, high, repeat.

I grew easily bored, I sensed that milord and the Shang thought so too because soon enough milord was beside me.

"Just like your mother." He sighed.

"Page Trevyan, please switch with Groten." He asked, but it was an order. Partnered with Jarret was definitely more of a challenge. He was taller, bigger and stronger. In his third year he had many muscles that I had yet to develop, all the same, his hand to hand wasn't perfect.

The Tiger ordered us to speed up and Jarret's blows came raining down harder. Gritting my teeth I forced my already-weary arms to speed up as well.

When it was time to switch Jarret started to falter a bit, his blocks left much to be desired and for his sake I kept my punches clean and easy. We moved to kicks and blocks and I honestly thought my arms would break.

I forced myself to concentrate and ignore all else, I blocked his kicks which would put shame to a horse's.

"Masbolle, Goldenlake. Demonstrate." The Tiger called out.

The pages gathered around us and I felt myself gulp, I didn't like being the center of attention, not at all.

"Ready?" Jarret asked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice He kicked high and I blocked, my arms jarred at the impact.

Middle, block. Low, block.

"Repeat."

I took a deep breath and blocked high, a droplet of water landed on my nose, I looked up just as Jarret's foot lashed out. It caught me in the stomach and catapulted me backwards.

I landed face down in the newly formed mud. I wanted to just lie there, buried, but the laughter coming from my fellow pages made me push up with my weary arms and lift off from the ground. I stood up, face covered in mud. What a spectacle.

The laughter doubled but the training master's face remained impassive, the Shang's, disapproving.

"It rains in battles too page Trevyan, that does not mean you lower your guard." I bowed my head, ashamed.

"Back to your exercises." Never was I so glad to hear milord utter those words. Catherine patted my shoulder comfortingly in passing.

"C'mon Masbolle, get back on your horse." Jarret said, not unkindly.

"Yes, except you're the horse and you kick hard." He barked a laugh.

The rain was now coming down in sheets but I paid no attention to it, I now hated the rain, with a passion.

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

Archery was no better, though I'm proud to say Catherine out-shot most, I, on the other hand, had no such luck. Go figure.

Archery has never been my strong point, not at all, it hadn't been my mother's or my father's though they were good shots. I kept a low profile but was constantly called upon by the archery master. My mood was already sour, I really didn't need my old and new friends laughing at me, yet, they didn't really seem to take the hint.

We then worked with staffs, something I was quite capable with, it was a satisfaction to wipe the smirk off Anthony's face.

We were just warming up, when the training master started shouting orders I noticed a group of people were gathered around, Third Company.

Mother, father and Anthony's father leaned on the railing with some men whilst others sat down to watch. Sir Nealan was with them as well.

Lord Faleron had different teaching methods then the ones previously used, he liked to have pairs make a mock-duel with staffs to judge their capabilities to later divide into groups. Every year you had to do it, even the fourth years.

The first pair to go up was made up of Tavis verse Kadeem. Kadeem's movements were precise and, well, perfect. Tavis, on the other hand, struggled to balance himself. The match ended with Tavis' staff in the mud and Kadeem's at his throat. Unsurprisingly.

The rain had stopped but the ground was muddy and slowed your movements, at least now he visibility had improved.

Hassan beat Godfrey in three moves, a feat to be appreciated but not entirely exciting.

Jarret against Terell was an interesting fight, the two beasts exchanged blows with a raw force that impressed even the training master. Their faces were turned into scowls, they obviously didn't like each other much. A series of twists and complex moves later, they ended in stalemate.

Third company cheered, also impressed.

"Queenscove and... Queenscove." Third Company whistled excitedly, making bets and taunting The older Queenscove knight who stood among them, shaking my head at their behaviour I turned my attention to the two.

Kim set herself in a fighting stance mimicking Jasson's. Jasson dove in and Kim blocked, setting himself he attacked again, I don't think he honestly considered her much of a threat. She hooked her staff under his in attack, a jerk of her hand later and his staff was spinning in the air.

He stood there, mouth slightly agape staring from his empty hands to his younger sister's smirk.

Taking revenge for before I laughed along with the others. He reddened.

Looking over at Sir Nealan I saw he held a hand out to father, father tossed a coin into the other man's open palm. So Jasson's father had bet against him. Typical.

The training master seemed intent on putting the conservatives against the progressives as I watched Catherine setting herself to go up against Xavier of Darroch. She lost, staff really is more of my thing. She has an incredible sense of direction, unlike me, but is pretty bad when it comes to staff.

Next, Cole went against Varreck of Fenrigh, who was, twice his size at least. Varreck was a giant compared to the slim twelve year old prince. Though Cole was only twelve he had strong muscles and a strange fluidity to his movements. As he fought his eyes were ice, freezing cold and he gave no mercy.

They started it out silently, like predator and prey they circled one another, neither lunging, neither making sound. Cole gave off the impression that he could wait for a very, very long time, so it was no surprise when Varreck was the first to attack.

Cole dodged forwards and I do believe I held my breath, their dance was incredible. Cole was both fire and ice, he attacked viciously, like a dragon, lunging, never giving Varreck a chance to attack for himself. And yet, at the same time, he was so cold, his expression scary, chiseled and unmoving. He was lithe and spun around, it was more of Cole dancing around Varreck and yet, as graceful as his actions were, his blows were hard and strong.

A spin and a 'crack' later, Varreck's staff landed in two pieces on the ground, Cole's staff at his neck. Silence ensued, no one moved, no one spoke, and they, they merely stared at each other. Cole cold and unmoving, sapphire storm eyes never leaving Varreck's.

Finally, Varreck bowed his head; "I yield, highness."

The silence was shattered by claps, shouting and cheers, when I looked at Cole I saw a new respect for my sponsor. Silent, cold, a warrior.

Because of the uneven number of pages Cadence was paired off with Godfrey who had already fought. I had my suspicions that the training master had no clue of her skill, truth tell, none of us did.

Godfrey smirked, he believed he could beat her in little time, he probably could. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing, nothing, against girls fighting, its just that.. Cadence looked so... fragile, innocent and pure. She looked so --breakable.

And yet, Godfrey no longer held a smirk, or a staff. The cheering started once more and Jarret pounded her on the back, she smiled, she had proved me wrong, and I was happy for that. Maybe she did belong here. I hope so at least.

As usual, I went last, still paired off with Anthony.

"Go Trey!"

I shook my head at my uncle's (Sir Nealan's) antics. Yes, Sir Meathead is my uncle. I call him Sir Nealan out of respect in my head though to him I call him uncle Neal, or Sir Meathead, it's a family thing.

"I've got my money on you!" Father, obviously.

Shaking my head I set for Anthony's attacks, he smiled briefly at me and winked at his father before launching in. His blows came faster and faster, I kept increasing my speed as well, we were fairly even matched. Twisting and dodging, twirling and thrusting, swinging and parrying. The dance passed in blurs, our staffs merely brown specs in the blowing wind, flying through the air. We perspired heavily, our breathing became soon labored but neither gave sign of stopping. In a surprising and unanticipated twist and hook action my staff flew from my hands, only to land with a loud 'thud' at my parents' feet.

Panting, Anthony placed his staff on my throat and I bowed my head in sign of yield, not having the breath to say so aloud.

The cheering was triple of before and I lost track of how many people beat me and Anthony on the back. Looking over at my parents, I saw them beam at me and Lerant smile proudly at his only son.

Laughing, my father hooked his arm around Lerant's shoulders and like old friends they talked, about us I suppose.

I saw Cole smile slightly at me, I was surprised, he hadn't smiled since I met him. That, above all else made me happy, that such a brilliant staff fighter (who wasn't related to me) thought I had done well. I knew a good friendship would strike up between us.

The bell went for lunch and I went up to mother, she ruffled my hair and laughed.

"That was great Trey." I smiled, she never gave unneeded compliments.

'Next time you had better beat him." My dad's face was serious but his eyes sparkled with mirth. Mother hit him on the head.

"Just joking," he said hastily, 'great work son." He rubbed the back of his head. I laughed and waved goodbye, running back to my friends who were (unsurprisingly) already on their way to lunch.

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

The afternoon went a little better though Jasson swears he heard me snore in etiquette. My favorite subject, history, was the last lesson of the day and I'm pretty sure that I bounced into the room.

The history teacher was another good friend of my mother's: Sir Seaver of Tasride.

He didn't speak very loudly but spun tales very well, the images he created with words were so realistic, so old. He was from Bazhir origin, the Bazhir were known for the ability of making their stories magical, their voices crept into your head, their words created images of fights so perfectly in each and every detail. They had a memory that lasted for centuries and each story was passed down to each new member of the tribe, the children, when they reached eight years of age.

And now, Sir Seaver told us the tales he had heard before coming to train as a knight, tales so old and powerful that it felt as if magic itself was being inserted in you.

His words wove around the classroom, wrapping into old scrolls, ancient pieces of parchemnt framed on the stone walls. They made the dust sparkle, illuminating times of old, times of sorcerers and magic, of love and adventure. Stories forgotten by most of the great. Stories of the past, oif how Tortall came to be.

Stories. Magic. This is why I loved history, because things that are dead, come to life before your eyes as you watch lines of archers take down the opposing pikemen. As you watched battles or heard ballads. As you saw things that were no longer possible to see.

"Have you always liked history?" Cadence's question struck him off guard, I think it struck everyone off guard, I wasn't expecting it for sure.

"I was always good at it, only Sir Nealan was better, but then again, he always managed to put everyone else to sleep." He answered with a smile. Jasson's ears went, naturally, red, the entire class laughed.

"That's true sir, he is very good at that." Jasson said.

"Yes, and that brings me here. May I continue the lesson?"

It was a rhetorical and we knew it, it was strange he had spoken about his past at all, it couldn't have lasted. The rest of the period passed in a blur and all too soon the bell for dinner rand and we hurried our way to our chambers to drop off our books and scrolls.

Bidding good luck to Tavis who had to serve the training master, I joined the others in the mess hall.

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

"Where's Tavis?" Catherine asked.

"He has to serve tonight." I answered whilst getting myself a roll.

She nodded sympathetic, and waited for the prayer to start. After it had finished we tucked in, not the best first day and I was famished.

"Queenscove!" Thundered someone, we all turned in unison to look at the training master, who was on his feet and positively outraged at Tavis, who wore a shocked expression on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I didn't do it sir! I swear to Mithros, it wasn't me!"

"All your afternoons in the armory for the rest of the week and I expect you there all of Sunday as well. Dismissed." He turned his heel and swept out of the mess hall, leaving a stunned and hurt looking Tavis behind. Sir Faleron is, as I've mentioned, a reasonable man, something had to have angered him considerably.

Which brings me to the following question, what had Tavis done?

There was a loud 'croak' that burst into the silent mess hall, telling all who were still in the dark that the training master had found a slimy surprise in his meal.

The noise seemed to have snapped Tavis out of his daze, he started making his way to our table, his expression murderous, a major contrast to the usual care-free look it held.

He stood right before Kim, feet planted, and very, very angry.

"I can't believe you did that!"

She stood up right infront of him and put her fists to her hips.

"You are such a baby sometimes, what makes you think I did it?"

And that, is when Tavis Queenscove exploded.

"Because it's you! You always do this! You always ruin everything! You always act superior like you're better than me. You ruin everything and you're ruining my life! I'm sick and tired of it!"

"Gods, you really are a --"

'Crack'

Tavis' fist connected with Kimiko's nose, it broke. Kim stumbled back and fell onto the floor. She clutched it as it streamed blood, she didn't pay the blood much attention, she was transfixed on her twin's face.

"A baby? Is that what I am?!" With that he turned and stormed away, fists clenched at his sides.

A shocked silence ensued.

Tavis. Tavis who adored his twin. Tavis who did everything she asked, hung on to her every word. That Tavis, had had enough.

They had fought before, but Tavis had always come crawling back, besides, it was always Kim that did the fighting, he crawled back even if it wasn't his fault. He loved her. Somehow, I had a feeling he wouldn't be crawling back this time. Could their relationship as blood, as family, survive this?

Any other fight I would have said yes, now, I wasn't so sure.

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

We needed everyone, we would lose too many on the way to fight amongst ourselves. Along our journey, if we fought, we made up almost right away. It was too dangerous not to, because we ran the risk of loosing them before 'sorry' was said, before 'gooodbye', parting on hating terms and wishing you could have said sorry, and knowing, you can't.

We learned this the hard way, just ike everything else. Always the hard way.

Adventure, romance, danger. Things children dream about, the great dreams, the powerful dreams.

But once you live the dream you don't feel all that great, not at all.

Adventure. Romance. Danger.

But if all of this is at the price of death of friends and family, how great is this dream really?

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**_-_**

**_So here is chapter... 3... finally. Sorry it took so long, I actually wrote it in July, it just took a long time to type it up and to edit it and fix it. I was waiting to get a beta first, and now, I have one!! _**

**_The next chapter will skip some time, the real story happens when they're Squires so the next chapter will time skip a bit._**

**_Review!!_**

**_--_**

**_Keep Reading,_**

**_xxTunstall Chickxx_**

**_14/09/08_**


	5. Ch 4: Starts With The Return

* * *

--

_It made us fight, but it brought us closer together like never before  
We lost some, we found some, but we battled the entire way._

_But game over, was closer than we could ever imagine._

--

**_Chapter 4_**

**_By: Trey of Masbolle_**

-

I remember that day as if it had been yesterday, though I know it wasn't. I remember everything about it. And ever since that day, I have felt it coming. Like the great wave on a black shore. Like the sense of dread afore a tempest. Except, after a storm there is a rainbow, and I didn't sense the rainbow. Mayhap there _wouldn't be_ a rainbow.

But ever since that day, I knew my life wouldn't be ordinary, I don't know why, it was just a feeling. Years later, I would look back on that feeling and know that I was more right than I could ever imagine.

That day, was the day when this story really began.

--

I stood in the doorway of Cole of Conté's chamber and looked over as he packed his bags, looking around wistfully, not pausing on anything substantial, knowing it'd bring back flooding memories I didn't want. He was leaving with his knight master now, and I hated it, I was never very good with goodbyes. I was about to start my third year as a page, and my former guide to palace life was about to leave on the journey of his life.

And I felt terribly full of nostalgia as I looked at his bed, which I always lay on when doing my homework. He hadn't cared at first, merely raising an eyebrow, but after two years, he had gotten used to it. If ever you walked into the prince's room, you would hear naught but the rustle of quils and two young men, one on the bed and one at the desk. And every day it was like that.

We would spend time together with our rather loud friends, but studying later on was spent in silence, complete and utter silence. But it was a comfortable silence, a silence of companionship. I was used to the silence, we had grown close in our quiet evenings. I would miss them.

I would miss him.

I was terrible with goodbyes.

"I'm done. My knight master is waiting." I jumped a little as I heard his voice from my side. I hadn't heard him, lost in my reveries.

"You alright?"

"Yes, yes, I was just... remembering."

"Aah. Well, don't. There will be new memories, I won't be gone forever."

"And when you come back, it'll be me who's a squire."

"Convinced you will make it that far?"

I chuckled dryly; "How you amuse me."

"Goodbye Trey, see you whenever I come back."

"Goodbye Cole. See you when the sun rises black in the sky."

"Always so positive, eh Trey?" I gave him a slight push, bringing the smile back to my face. We stared at each other, knowing naught what to do. I shifted my weight between both my feet, looking at the floor.

We hesitated but then clasped forearms, he gave me one last look, picked up his traveling packs and left out the door. I didn't go to the window, I could hear the sounds just fine from here. The sounds of hooves, loud and then echoing ever faint. I turned and closed the door to his chambers behind me.

There went my best friend.

I was just awful at good byes.

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

Jarrett and Hassan had left the year before, now there were only us fourth years. We had kept to our group for the most part, no new additions or anything, and that had never bothered me, until we had grown up. I hadn't thought about it much but I guess growing up was the thing I hated the most about life. Not myself aging, but the fact that friends and family changed. They became different, mayhap in a bad way.

I hated when time passed and friends left. Part of life, I know perfectly well, but still not something I am fond of, at all.

But now I think it's silly to dwell upon such things for they were coming back, all of them. Every single one. But this was not a time for rejoicing, this was a time for terror, of being afraid. That sense of forewarning growing ever stronger within the pit of my stomach. Why were they all being called back? I was nearing the end of my fourth year, about to face the exam with Catherine and Cadence, the twins, we were about to pass the tests to become squires.

But they were all coming home. There had to be something wrong, and yet they had no clue what it was either. As soon as they'd arrive, they would be summoned by the king, and hear why first, second and third year squires were being recalled from the field.  
For a while now, there had been issues with various sites on the coast. Rumors of magic, creatures, had reached the pages at the palace but nothing other than that. Information was being withheld with an alarming iron fist.

I walked the halls, wandering in a pure state of subconscious, trying to escape my boredom. And failing miserably. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, the palace was quiet, sighing I found myself back at the pages corridor, towards the end I saw that Cadence's door was ajar.

I reached for the door to enter but stopped as a strange sound floated back to greet me.

**Come all who roam, both old and young,  
And listen to my song,  
I'll tell you of a circumstance,  
That will not keep you long;  
I saw a man the other day,  
As savage as a Turk,  
And he was grumbling at his wife  
And said she did no work.  
_So men, if you would happy be,  
Don't grumble at your wife so;  
For no man can imagine  
What a woman has to do._**

**He said: You lazy huzzy!  
Indeed you must confess;  
For I'm a-tired of keeping you  
In all your idleness.  
The woman she made answer:  
I work as hard as you,  
And I will just run through the list  
What a woman has to do.  
_So men, if you would happy be,  
Don't grumble at your wife so;  
For no man can imagine  
What a woman has to do._**

Enraptured by the sweet voice that sang through the door I pushed it open, Cadence sat on bed, back to me, singing her heart. I felt the floor tremble slightly, a strange dull try to drag me forwards, as I battled to stay back. Her voice was addicting, trying to swallow me. The beauty stunning as the notes rang crisp in the air.

_  
_**At six o'clock each morning  
Off to your work you go;  
At eight I rise to light the fire  
And the bellows for to blow;  
I have to set the tea things'  
And get the kettle boiled;  
Besides, you know, I have to wash  
And dress the youngest child.  
_So men, if you would happy be,  
Don't grumble at your wife so;  
For no man can imagine  
What a woman has to do._**

**I have to shake and make the bed,  
And sweep the room also,  
I have to knit, I have to spin,  
I have to sit and sew;  
Besides, and this you well do know,  
I always make a rule  
To wash and dress the little ones  
And send them off to school.  
_So men if you would happy be,  
Don't grumble at your wife so;  
But think of your poor mother,  
How she put up with you._**

The last note hung, never ending, and her arms were up and she stared out the window, the music finished and the spell broke, I stumbled back and grabbed the door, leaving it ajar as it had been before. I went into my room swiftly and sat atop my bed. I put my head between my knees and took deep breaths. I had been holding my breath, waiting for the song to end, completely enraptured, entirely captured by the sound from her sweet lips. My mind was reeling and yet I felt something flutter in the pit of my stomach.

Cadence had no magic, she had been checked for it and had come out negative to the Magic Tests. So what was that? And why did I want to hear it again?

I wondered if she sang because her brother was coming home or because she felt adventure coming, I was trying to figure it out when horns sounded announcing an arrival.

I let the matter drop and naturally, forgot about it.

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

Jarrett. Jarrett rode in with Jasson, their knight masters having joined up on the way back. Jarrett looked mighty upon his white war horse, he was seventeen and enormous, like his father. Jasson was fifteen and not nearly so tall, though tall all the same and lankier whereas Jarrett had bulk. Jasson sat atop a spotted brown horse, both looked noble as they rode slightly behind their knight masters. I felt envy as I saw them but that emotion was soon swept aside by the joy that they had finally arrived.

I laughed and ducked as Jarrett tried, unsuccessfully to ruffle my hair. He tackled me to the ground and I gasped as his heavy dead weight landed on me. He pinned me down with one hand and used a fist. It hurt. I rolled out from behind him and twisted, aiming a kick at his gut. He blocked like I knew he was going to--

"Jarrett!" Cady pounced on her brother, delighted by the fact he was back.

"Oof-- Cady, you're heavy." She smacked him on the back side of his head and stood up, brushing her breeches.

"Oh Mithros, I'm going to have to battle all the men away with my sword now, won't I?" Jarrett looked at his sister with disbelieving eyes, she was so tall now. Nowhere near as him but taller than Kim, Tavis and Catherine.

"I can do that myself brother dear." She said, sticking her tongue out at him, trying to ignore the red that tinged her cheeks.

"But that takes all my fun away!" Jarrett pouted before getting off the ground and grabbing her in a hug that lifted her off the ground.

"Jarret you bear! Put me down!" She cried indignantly. I ducked my head as I burst out laughing, Jasson lounged on his back on the grass. He had dropped off his horse, placed his hands on the ground and kissed the palace grounds. Mother had rolled her eyes and sighed. Mother had taken Jarrett as her squire, this had given uncle Raoul much to laugh about. A debt repaid.

I had kept somewhat of a distance from mother until later on, in her and dad's rooms as I had hugged them. She had scowled and said she was sorry her only son was ashamed to hug her in public. I had refused to meet her eye and she had just grinned; _boys_.

Catherine had been acting strangely, it had taken me a while to find out why.

Hassan had ridden in naught three days after Jarrett's and Jasson's arrival. He had dismounted from his horse looking about him, searching for something. Then, a shape had catapulted herself into his arms. He had laughed and then stopped abruptly, staring at her. He had whispered something into her ear and she had gone bright red. They had smiled at each other and reluctantly pulled away. He had gone to greet the others, I didn't miss all the looks he had given her at dinner.

She was but fourteen, isn't that a tad early for romance? I sighed to myself, I would never understand women and their constant need for love.

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

Anthony had appeared two days after and Xavier of Darroch with him. The day after had marked the arrival of Varreck of Fenrigh with Terell, I didn't bother watching them arrive. I had better things to do than watch the sons of people who beat or disapproved of my mother. Though I couldn't help but be smug that she had held her own more than well against them and in some cases, beaten them back.

And then, after a week of making everybody wait, Cole of Conté returned to the palace. His horse was black, pure black and tall. Its tail long and silky like its mane.

He looked about him and slowly pulled one leg over his horse and dismounted. He looked at the palace with a longful look. I knew that Cole smiled in public, he would be smiling right now. It had been a long few years and he had never returned once. I guess it was good for him to be home.

We held forearms for a brief second before he nodded to the others. I admired his horse, it truly was a big, wondrous beast. Midnight black as Cole's hair. Fit for a prince. He saw me looking at it and nodded.

I grinned and pulled myself up onto saddle, this was no palace horse used for pages. This was a mighty war horse, and it felt different to sit upon. Cole smacked the horse's hindquarters and he reared slightly. I yelled startled and grabbed onto the reins as he started to gallop.

I cursed as my friends collapsed into whooping laughter behind me. I had half a mind to turn around and throw something at Cole but the sensation of being atop his horse drove the thought from my mind. I let myself go somewhat before finally running and galloping towards the group.

They laughed some more as I came back but I saw their smiles fade as I didn't stop the horse, Cole dived out of the way and I stopped the horse exactly where he had stood. He stood up picking grass from his hair and I stood leaning against the horse. He jumped at me and we fell into a heap.

"Masbolle, as future king to this _realm_ I _forbid_ you to_ ever think_ of doing that again." He pronounced the words distinctly and angrily. I just laughed and ignored him. he sighed and stood up once more. No matter how glad we all were to back together like old times, there was a reason we were all together again. And it was time to find out what it was.

-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-

Mayhap the rainbow was there, just obscured by layers and layers of blackness. Afterall, how could we celebrate in utter gayness when all was over? How could we laugh and smile, when we had forgotten how to do so? How could we just forget all the pain and heartbreak we had endured? We didn't want to be sung about in ballads, we didn't want to be honoured and be considered heroes. We wanted to go back in time and forget that everything had happened to begin with.

We wanted our friends back, the ones that never would be. We wanted our pain to leave, our emotional scars to disappear.

But --I get ahead of myself again, before I speak about the end, I should start from the beginning.

Yes, this was the day where it all began, and the story starts with the Return.

* * *

**--**

**Review!!**

**--**

**Keep Reading,**

**-_-WhenMountainsFall_-_-  
_**


	6. Ch 5: Secrets

**Alright, so now, finally, this story is officially...bi-authored(!!)**

**xxTunstall Chickxx -- Trey of Masbolle**

**Tamora Pierce Junior -- Cole of Cont****é**

* * *

--

_No matter how glad we all were to back together like old times, _

_there was a reason we were all together again. _

_And it was time to find out what it was._

--

**_Chapter 4_**

**_By: Trey of Masbolle_**

-

_Secrets grow like trees,  
stronger as they grow old.  
Like branches they spread wide,  
weaving lies.  
But eventually like leaves, they fall.  
Leaving you bare of shelter,  
all alone,  
Exposed._

Secrets. Like when the you tell a friend that you like a particular court lady and the next day she's flocking around you and preening herself like a proud peacock, not that she will actually talk to you. And when you find out that she knows, that everybody knows, you are angry, so very angry. Telling a secret is the violation of privacy. Like helping others scale the walls that a person has built to keep them out.

Secrets hurt. But court games are one thing, love is another. And love can be as dangerous a game to play as death. And secrets were as part of our game as love and death, more often than not, they were tied together in a dark little parcel of hurt. --**_Trey  
_**

**Cole of Conté**

My name is Cole of Conté and I am the heir to the throne of Tortall. I would like to start off my entries into this book with some brilliant, poetic writing like my friend, but I don't have that in me. So I will just tell you what I know, or better yet, what has happened.

I arrived home, at the palace, after two years away with my knight master, Sir Faleron of Kings' Reach, to find all of my friends awaiting me. I looked up at the palace, it was good to be home but I, like everyone else, knew it would not be for long.

You know of the incident with Trey and my horse, Midnight Black already. I was afraid for him; I didn't want to see him again for the first time in a long time only to have him taken away permanently. I wish I could scratch that out, now he will know I actually care for him.

My parents were there. After I had gotten Trey safely off Midnight Black, I went to them. My mother looked like any good Yamani, absolutely no expression but for a small glisten in her eye. My father on the other hand was beaming. He looked...proud. How strange. They looked so grand compared to me. They, in their jeweled crowns and embroidered cloaks and me, dust and traveled-stained brown breeches and a dirty shirt that looked more grey than the white it had been originally.

My father gave me a nod and turned back towards the palace. My mother stood on her toes and kissed my forehead. Her eyes crinkled in the Yamani form of laughter.

"He cannot speak or he may start crying from pride my son. Go, greet your friends. There will be time enough to talk later." My mother did not give praise easily. She smiled so slightly I almost missed it, and followed my father.

I gave Midnight Black to Catherine, for she had been eyeing him off as much as her brother. As she took him I brushed past her. She stopped to stroke his nose and Midnight closed his eyes at her touch. Hassan came and stood next to her, he put his arm around her shoulder. She's far too young for _that_ kind of attention. I looked over at Trey; I could tell from his face that he was thinking the same thing as me...though not entirely, mayhap slightly more painful for Hassan.

"Come on! Let's go get ready for dinner." I grabbed my things and we all went our separate directions. Jasson, Jarret, Hassan and I headed for the rooms we shared with our knight masters and the others headed for the pages wing.

When I was half unpacked I heard Sir Faleron come into his room. As was my duty I went to see if he needed any help. As I entered the room I noted he looked tired but reasonably cheerful. He was a quiet man, he respected Trey's mother and recognized her achievements which was a good indication of a man's character. There were stories that the Lady Knight had saved his life when they were pages.

"Ah, Cole. What are you doing still here?"

"Unpacking sir." I was slightly confused. I was sure I wasn't needed anywhere else.

"You haven't seen your friends in two years and the moment you come back you start unpacking? Go, welcome the others home, catch up, eat, the food here is better than on the road. Enjoy the luxuries the palace offers. As I'm sure you know we won't be here much longer." When I stood there, he pushed me out the door. I shook my head once I was outside. He would never cease to amaze me. I decided to go and see Trey; we could meet the others at dinner.

Even though it had been years since I had been there I still found Trey's door easily. I knocked, something I had never done when I was a page, but he didn't answer. I could hear him bumping around in the privy so I let myself in and called out.

"Trey, are you in?"

"Cole, is that you? Stay there for a minute I'll be out in a moment."

I walked over to his bed and sat down. It felt awkward sitting by myself, in his room. I looked around, it was exactly the same as I remembered. But for the fact that the messier side wasn't quite as messy as I remembered, I grinned at the memories of Tavis being punished time and time again for the state of his room.

Now that I think about it, it was lucky Tavis wasn't there. If he had been I never would have seen the book lying innocently on the tidier of the two desks. I checked over my shoulder, Trey was still in the privy. I stood up and sat down at the desk. I knew I shouldn't have, I knew it was impolite, but I opened the book. It was large, leather-bound and heavier than it looked. I read the first page. The writing was definitely Trey's; small, flowing and very, very neat.

On the first page, in the very centre, '_by Trey of Masbolle'. _That was also a pretty good hint of whose it was.

I turned the page.

_What is time?_

_Little moments, passing quickly._

_Big events that take a lifetime to pass._

I couldn't know what it was. Some kind of journal, a place where Trey could write his thoughts where no one else could read them?

_Keladry of Mindelan's daughter stared forwards, lost in thoughts._

Catherine? I kept reading.

I read for a good ten minutes before..."Cole?"

I looked up, startled.

"What are you doing?" Though it was obvious, I still answered.

"Just a bit of reading…" I was caught. But what was I being caught doing? That was the question. What was this strange book? I held it up. "What is this?"

"It's…a book." He didn't seem like he would give me any more information. His face was frozen with indecision.

"What is it about?" he looked confronted, embarrassed and...nervous? As a reflex, when anyone looked uncomfortable I slipped on my Yamani Mask. Unfortunately, during our time together Trey had seen my mask enough that he recognized it, though he didn't know what it hid he knew it meant that I didn't want him to know what I was thinking. He groaned and sat down next to me. He picked up the book and flipped it open to the first page.

"You know my father, always a joker--" He paused and laughed awkwardly. He caught my eye and dropped the pretense. "When I was younger, I used to write all these little stories everywhere, it drove my parents insane. Well, once my dad...he told me that with Keladry of Mindelan as my mother and him as my father, he said that my life was going to mean something. That I should write it down, really write it down, not as a journal or a report for the King. More likely he meant it as a joke but I took it seriously. And then when I became a page I felt that I really should start writing it down. This book is our story. It's about you, me, Catherine, Hassan, Jarret, Kim and Tavis, even though they aren't talking. It's our story. The story of how we're going to change the world." He finished passionately.

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. Trey put the book in a drawer in his desk and went to the door. He jerked his head towards the corridor and I realized we were going to be late for dinner.

We walked in an awkward silence. This was not how I had imagined our reunion.

Dinner was an interesting affair. I sat between Catherine and Trey. Everyone argued in between bites and shouted over top of each other. The only bad thing, this was the first time that I have been in the same room as Kim and Tavis since I became a squire. Things have not improved in two years. They sat at opposite ends of the table and glared at each other. Tavis was trying to be cheerful, he kept 'accidentally' bumping Trey and then laughing loudly.

Kim, on the other hand had hardly said a word. She sat hunched over in her chair, spooning her food into her mouth and chewing with a scowl on her face. The only thing they shared was the look on their faces. Kim had it all the time and Tavis fell into it whenever he thought no one was looking. Trey and I exchanged glances throughout the meal (he seemed to have gotten over the incident with the book), I could tell that he was thinking the same thing as me; their relationship had never been this bad before.

Trey and I had continued our conversation after we were excused from dinner. When we reached Trey's room we got onto the topic that all of us had been afraid to bring up during dinner. Why had we been called in?

"Something must have happened." Trey didn't usually state the obvious so I knew he was as confused as I. I raised my eyebrows. "Come on, what could it be? Are any of your family sick?"

"One, no, two. But why would they call in the knights and squires for someone being sick? Isn't that what Healers are for?" We had often studied like this as pages. If Trey had to write an essay he would ask me questions or tell me his ideas. I would do my best to cut them down and find the faults. If he won the argument he usually got a good mark.

"What about a Progress? Like the one they held for your mother when she arrived? Maybe they are arranging you a bride and want to show her to the realm?"

A chill ran through me. I had considered the possibility and had had conversations with my parents. They had assured me of two things, one the would ask me before doing anything concerning my marriage, two, arranged marriages could turn out well. My parents had been very lucky. They could have just as easily been betrothed to someone they couldn't stand.

"I don't think so." Seeing that I didn't like this theory Trey strained to find another.

"What if there's a war?" He only said it to change the subject but he realized once he had said it that it may be worse than an arranged marriage. I desperately tried to find a hole in his new theory.

"'We would have heard if there was a war in the realm." Trey was ready for this.

"What if it's outside of the realm? Maybe we are giving aid to another country."

"They wouldn't call us all."

"What if it hasn't started yet?"

"How would be know about a war that hasn't started yet?"

"Seers." He must have seen my disbelief. Most Seers didn't see things like wars. They saw those who were touched by the gods coming. Or promised a savior. "No listen, you know Irnai? She's about fifteen years older than us, she was one of the people my mother saved in the Scanran War?"

Everyone knew Irnai. I nodded reluctantly, I didn't want this to be true.

"She had a vision. She came galloping into the palace on a stolen horse about two weeks ago. She acted crazy, the guards tried to grab a hold of her. She ran into the courtyard and started screaming for Mother. When Mother finally got there she whispered one thing and then collapsed. Mother wouldn't tell me what she said but that was two days before the call went out for everyone to return."

"Alright, so there is a way for this to be true, maybe there is a war coming. But there are a lot of other things that could make them call us back..."

"Like what?' I was beaten and I knew it.

Trey went over to his desk. "You're not going to write this conversation in there are you?"

"I don't know if it's true yet." He looked very smug. He didn't often win our debates when we were younger.

"Well, if there's going to be a war then we're going to get separated. You will go into the field with your knight master, they will want as many squires as possible if there is a war, and I'll be here. Under guard so I don't get hurt." I knew that wasn't true. I would probably be in the field under guard. "So, you'll need me to tell my side of the war."

Trey grinned at me.

"It'll be good to know I have help." Then the grin disappeared. "So do you think there is a war?"

My mask went back into place smoothly. "I don't know _what_ to think." --**_Cole_**

--

Secrets grow, expand. And with every person you tell, your web of deceit starts to weaken, and your so-carefully-constructed secrets turn to lies. Then one mistake, you tell a foe and not a friend, or what you tell them makes them change their mind, and all falls into darkness.

Our journey was all about secrets, one mis-step, one word too many...

It was too important that no-one knew where we were, what we had found. It was too important for the sake of our family, of our friends, of our realm. Secrets are webs of lies, the more you have, the more you become stuck, until one of your many predators swoops down and gives the final blow. _**-****-Trey**_

* * *

**--**

**Hope you all liked it,**

**Review!**

**--**

**Keep Reading,**

**Tamora Pierce Junior & xxTunstall Chickxx**

**-_-WhenMuntainsFall-_-  
**

* * *


End file.
